The invention relates to compounds of the formula I
R1xe2x80x94Q1xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Q2xe2x80x94R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83I
in which
Q1, Q2 are, in each case independently of each other, either absent or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94,
R1, R2 are, in each case independently of each other, either absent or cyclo-(Arg-Gly-Asp-Z)(SEQ ID NO: 173), where Z is bonded in the side chain to Q1 or Q2 or, if Q1 and/or Q2 is/are absent, to X, and
where at least one of the radicals R1 or R2 must always be present,
X is xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R18xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, and if R1xe2x80x94Q1 xe2x80x94 or R2xe2x80x94Q2xe2x80x94 is absent, R10, R13, R16, Het-CO or a fluorescent dye residue which is linked by way of a xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90S)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94Cxe2x80x94(O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NHCOxe2x80x94 bond,
Z is, in each case independently of each other, an amino acid residue or a di-, tri- or tetra-peptide residue, where the amino acids are selected, independently of each other, from a group consisting of Ala, Asn, Asp, Arg, Cys, Gin, Glu, Gly, His, Ile, Leu, Lys, Met, Phe, Pro, Ser, Thr, Trp, Tyr, Val or M,
where the said amino acids can also be derivatized and the amino acid residues are linked to each other, in peptide manner, by way of the xcex1-amino and xcex1-carboxyl groups, and
where M is always present,
M is NH(R8)xe2x80x94CH(R3)xe2x80x94COOH,
R3 is xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94R4, xe2x80x94R6xe2x80x94R4 or xe2x80x94R7xe2x80x94R4,
R4 is OH, NH2, SH or COOH,
R5 is alkylene having 1-6 carbon atoms,
R6 is alkylenephenylene having 7-14 carbon atoms,
R7 is alkylenephenylalkylene having 8-15 carbon atoms,
R8 is H, A or alkylenephenyl having 7-12 carbon atoms,
A is alkyl having 1-6 carbon atoms,
R10 is alkanoyl having 1-18 carbon atoms which is unsubstituted or substituted once by COOH, COOA, SR11 or NR12R12,
R11 is H or trityl, pyridyl-2-thio or alkylthio having 1-6 carbon atoms,
R12, R12xe2x80x2 are, in each case independently of each other, H, alkyl having 1-8 carbon atoms or an amino-protecting group,
R13 is aroyl having 7-11 carbon atoms which is unsubstituted or substituted once or twice by alkyl having 1-6 carbon atoms, alkoxy having 1-4 carbon atoms, alkanoyl having 1-8 carbon atoms, Hal, SR14 or NR15R15xe2x80x2,
R14 is H or A,
R15, R15xe2x80x2 are, in each case independently of each other, H or A,
R16 is aralkanoyl having 7-19 carbon atoms which is unsubstituted or substituted once, twice or three times in the aryl moiety by Hal, alkoxy having 1-6 carbon atoms or OH and in which the aryl moiety can also be a 
xe2x80x83group,
E is CH2 or O,
D is carbonyl or [C(R17R17xe2x80x2)]m,
R17, R17xe2x80x2 are, in each case independently of each other, H or A,
R18 is absent, or is R19, R20, R19xe2x80x94R20xe2x80x94R19, or phenylene which is unsubstituted or substituted once or twice by R5, where the chain length of R5 is in each case independent of each other,
R19 is alkylene having 1-8 carbon atoms, where 1 or 2 methylene groups can be replaced by S, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94,
R20 is cycloalkylene having 3-7 carbon atoms,
Hal is F, Cl, Br or I,
Het is a mononuclear or binuclear saturated, unsaturated or aromatic heterocycle having from 1 to 4 N, O and/or S atoms, bonded via N or C, which can be unsubstituted or substituted once, twice or three times by Hal, A, R3, NR4R4xe2x80x2, CN, NO2 and/or carbonyl oxygen,
n is 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 or 10, and
m is 1 or 2,
where, provided that the residues are residues of optically active amino acids and amino acid derivatives, both the D and the L forms are included, and the salts thereof.
Similar compounds of cyclic peptides are disclosed in DE 43 10 643.
The invention was based on the object of discovering novel compounds possessing valuable properties, in particular those compounds which can be used for preparing pharmaceuticals.
It was found that the compounds of the formula I, and their salts, possess very valuable pharmacological properties while being well tolerated. In particular, they act as integrin inhibitors, in which connection they particularly inhibit the interactions of the xcex1v-, xcex23- or xcex25-integrin receptors with ligands, such as the binding of fibrinogen to the xcex23-integrin receptor. The compounds exhibit particular activity in the case of the xcex1vxcex23, xcex1vxcex25 and xcex1IIbxcex23 integrins and also the xcex1vxcex21, xcex1vxcex26 and xcex1vxcex28 integrins. This effect can be demonstrated, for example, using the method described by J. W. Smith et al. in J. Biol. Chem. 265, 12267-12271 (1990). PC Brooks, R. A. Clark and D. A. Cheresh have reported, in Science 264, 569-71 (1994), that the development of angiogenesis depends on the interaction between vascular integrins and extracellular matrix proteins.
The possibility of using a cyclic peptide to inhibit this interaction, and thereby initiate apoptosis (programmed cell death) of angiogenic vascular cells, has been described by P. C. Brooks, A. M. Montgomery, M. Rosenfeld, R. A. Reisfeld, T.-Hu, G. Klier and D. A. Cheresh in Cell 79, 1157-64 (1994).
Compounds of the formula I, which block the interaction of integrin receptors and ligands, such as that of fibrinogen to the fibrinogen receptor (Glycoprotein IIb/IIIa), prevent, as GPIIb/IIIa antagonists, the spread of tumour cells as a result of metastasis. This is substantiated by the following observations:
The compounds can inhibit the binding of metalloproteinases to integrines and thereby prevent the cells from being able to use the enzymatic activity of the proteinase. An example is provided by the ability of a cyclo-RGD peptide to inhibit the binding of MMP 2 (matrix metalloproteinase 2) to the vitro-nectin receptor xcex1vxcex23, as described in P. C. Brooks et al., Cell 85, 683-693 (1996).
The spread of tumour cells from a local tumour into the vascular system takes place by the formation of microaggregates (microthrombi) as a result of the interaction of the tumour cells with blood platelets. The tumour cells are shielded as a result of the protection afforded by the microaggregate and are not recognized by the cells of the immune system. The microaggregates can settle on vessel walls, thereby facilitating further penetration of tumour cells into the tissue. Since the formation of the microthrombi is mediated by the binding of fibrinogen to the fibrinogen receptors on activated blood platelets, the GPIIa/IIIb antagonists can be regarded as effective inhibitors of metastasis.
The compounds of the formula I may be employed as pharmaceutical active compounds in human and veterinary medicine, in particular for the prophylaxis and/or therapy of thrombosis, myocardial infarct, arteriosclerosis, inflammations, stroke, angina pectoris, tumour diseases, osteolytic diseases such as osteoporosis, pathologically angiogenic diseases such as inflammations, ophthalmological diseases, diabetic retinopathy, macular degeneration, myopia, ocular histoplasmosis, rheumatic arthritis, osteoarthritis, rubeotic glaucoma, ulcerative colitis, Crohn""s disease, atherosclerosis, psoriasis, restenosis following angioplasty, viral infection, bacterial infection, fungal infection, in acute liver failure and for supporting the healing processes in wound healing.
The compounds of the formula I may be employed as substances having an antimicrobial effect in operations in which biomaterials, implants, catheters or heart pacemakers are used. In this context, they have an antiseptic effect. The efficacy of the antimicrobial activity can be demonstrated using the method described by P. Valentin-Weigund et al., in Infection and Immunity, 2851-2855 (1988).
The amino acid residue abbreviations which are cited in the above text and in that which follows represent the residues of the following amino acids:
In addition, the abbreviations below have the following meanings:
Provided that the abovementioned amino acids are able to appear in several enantiomeric forms, all these forms, and also their mixtures (for example the DL forms) are included both above and below, for example as an integral part of the compounds of the formula I. In addition, the amino acids can, for example as an integral part of compounds of the formula I, be provided with appropriate protecting groups which are known per se.
The compounds according to the invention also include so-called prodrug derivatives, that is compounds of the formula I which are modified with, for example, alkyl or acyl groups, sugars or oligopeptides, and which are rapidly cleaved in the organism to give the effective compounds according to the invention. This also includes biodegradable polymer derivatives of the compounds according to the invention, as described, for example, in Int. J. Pharm. 115, 61-67 (1995).
The invention furthermore relates to a process for preparing compounds of the formula I according to claim 1, and their salts, characterized in that
(a) a compound of the formula II
Hxe2x80x94Q1xe2x80x94R1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83II
xe2x80x83in which
Q1 and R1 have the meaning given in claim 1, is reacted, in an acylation reaction,
with a compound of the formula III
Xxe2x80x94L II [sic]xe2x80x83xe2x80x83III
xe2x80x83in which
X has the meaning given in claim 1, and
L is Cl, Br, I or a free or reactive functionally modified OH group, or
b) in that a compound of the formula IV
Hxe2x80x94Q2xe2x80x94R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83IV
xe2x80x83in which
Q2 and R2 have the meaning given in claim 1, is reacted, in an acylation reaction, with a compound of the formula V
R1xe2x80x94Q1xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Lxe2x80x83xe2x80x83V
xe2x80x83in which
R1, Q1, X and L have the given meaning, or
c) in that a compound of the formula II
Hxe2x80x94Q1xe2x80x94R1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83II
xe2x80x83in which
Q1 and R1 have the meaning given in claim 1,
is reacted, in an addition reaction, with a compound of the formula VI
Xxe2x80x94Uxe2x80x83xe2x80x83VI
xe2x80x83in which
X has the meaning given in claim 1, and
U is xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90O, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90S or maleimidyl,
or
d) in that they are liberated from one of their functional derivatives by treatment with a solvolysing or hydrogenolysing agent,
and/or in that a basic or acidic compound of the formula I is converted into one of its salts by treatment with an acid or base.
In the above text, and in that which follows, the radicals Q1, Q2, R1, R2, X and L have the meanings given in the formulae I, II and III provided another alternative is not expressly indicated.
In the above formulae, alkyl is preferably methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl or tert-butyl, and, in addition, also pentyl, 1-, 2- or 3-methylbutyl, 1,1-, 1,2- or 2,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-ethylpropyl, hexyl, 1-, 2-, 3- or 4-methylpentyl, 1,1-, 1,2-, 1,3-, 2,2-, 2,3- or 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 1- or 2-ethylbutyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl, 1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl, or 1,1,2- or 1,2,2-trimethylpropyl.
Alkylene is preferably methylene, ethylene, propylene, butylene, pentylene or hexylene. Alkylenephenyl is preferably benzyl or phenethyl. Alkylenephenylalkylene is preferably 4-methylenebenzyl or 4-ethylenebenzyl.
Q1 and Q2 are preferably, in each case independently of each other, 6-aminohexanoic acid (6-aminocaproic acid) or are absent, where, preferably, for example Q1 is 6-aminohexanoic acid and Q2 is absent.
M is preferably Dap, Ser, Cys, Asp, D-Asp, Dab, homoserine, homocysteine, Glu, D-Glu, Thr, Orn, Lys, D-Lys, 4-aminomethyl-Phe or 4-aminomethyl-D-Phe.
The amino acids and amino acid residues which are mentioned for Z in the meanings can also be derivatized, with the N-methyl, N-ethyl, N-propyl, N-benzyl or Cxcex1-methyl derivatives being preferred.
Preference is also given to derivatives of Asp and Glu, in particular the methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, tert-butyl, neopentyl or benzyl esters of the side-chain carboxyl groups, and also to derivatives of Arg, which can be substituted on the xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NH)xe2x80x94NH2 group by an acetyl, benzoyl, methoxycarbonyl or ethoxycarbonyl radical.
Z is preferably M, with preference also being given to D-Phe-M, D-Trp-M, D-Tyr-M, D-Phe-Lys, D-Phe-D-Lys, D-Trp-Lys, D-Trp-D-Lys, D-Tyr-Lys, D-Tyr-D-Lys, D-Phe-Orn, D-Phe-Dab, D-Phe-Dap, D-Phe-D-Orn, D-Phe-D-Dab, D-Phe-D-Dap, D-Phe-4-aminomethyl-Phe, D-Phe-4-aminomethyl-D-Phe, D-Trp-4-aminomethyl-Phe, D-Trp-4-aminomethyl-D-Phe, D-Tyr-4-aminomethyl-Phe, D-Tyr-4-aminomethyl-D-Phe, D-Phe-Asp, D-Phe-D-Asp, D-Trp-Asp, D-Trp-D-Asp, D-Tyr-Asp, D-Tyr-D-Asp, D-Phe-Cys, D-Phe-D-Cys, D-Trp-Cys, D-Trp-D-Cys, D-Tyr-Cys, D-Tyr-D-Cys, Phe-D-Lys, Trp-D-Lys, Tyr-D-Lys, Phe-Orn, Phe-Dab, Phe-Dap, Trp-Orn, Trp-Dab, Trp-Dap, Tyr-Orn, Tyr-Dab, Tyr-Dap, Phe-4-aminomethyl-D-Phe, Trp-4-aminomethyl-D-Phe, Tyr-4-aminomethyl-D-Phe, Phe-D-Asp, Trp-D-Asp, Tyr-D-Asp, Phe-D-Cys, Trp-D-Cys, Tyr-D-Cys, D-Phe-Lys-Gly, D-Phe-M-Gly, D-Trp-Lys-Gly, D-Trp-M-Gly, D-Tyr-Lys-Gly, D-Tyr-M-Gly, D-Phe-Val-Lys, D-Phe-Gly-Lys, D-Phe-Ala-Lys, D-Phe-Ile-Lys, D-Phe-Leu-Lys, D-Trp-Val-Lys, D-Trp-Gly-Lys, D-Trp-Ala-Lys, D-Trp-Ile-Lys, D-Trp-Leu-Lys, D-Tyr-Val-Lys, D-Tyr-Gly-Lys, D-Tyr-Ala-Lys, D-Tyr-Ile-Lys, D-Tyr-Leu-Lys, and also M-Pro-Ala-Ser-Ser. (SEQ ID NO: 174).
The radical xe2x80x94R6xe2x80x94R4 is preferably 2-, 3- or 4-hydroxybenzyl, 2-, 3- or 4-aminobenzyl, 2-, 3- or 4-mercaptobenzyl, 2-, 3- or 4-carboxybenzyl, and also, preferably, 2-, 3- or 4-hydroxyphenethyl, 2-, 3- or 4-aminophenethyl, 2-, 3- or 4-mercaptophenethyl or 2-, 3- or 4-carboxyphenethyl.
Alkanoyl is preferably formyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, pentanoyl, hexanoyl, heptanoyl, octanoyl, nonanoyl, decanoyl, undecanoyl, dodecanoyl, tridecanoyl, tetradecanoyl, pentadecanoyl, hexadecanoyl, heptadecanoyl or octadecanoyl.
Aroyl is preferably benzoyl or naphthoyl.
R13 is unsubstituted, preferablyxe2x80x94as indicatedxe2x80x94monosubstituted benzoyl, with individual preference being given to benzoyl, o-, m- or p-methylbenzoyl, o-, m- or p-ethylbenzoyl, o-, m- or p-propylbenzoyl, o-, m- or p-isopropylbenzoyl, o-, m- or p-tert-butylbenzoyl, o-, m- or p-aminobenzoyl, o-, m- or p-(N-methylamino)-benzoyl, o-, m- or p-methoxybenzoyl, o-, m- or p-ethoxybenzoyl, o-, m- or p-(N,N,dimethylamino)-benzoyl, o-, m- or p-(N-ethylamino)-benzoyl, o-, m- or p-(N,N-diethylamino)-benzoyl, o-, m- or p-fluorobenzoyl, o-, m- or p-bromobenzoyl, o-, m- or p-chlorobenzoyl, o-, m- or p-formylbenzoyl, o-, m- or p-acetylbenzoyl, o-, m- or p-propionylbenzoyl, o-, m- or p-butyrylbenzoyl, o-, m- or p-pentanoylbenzoyl, o-, m- or p-methylthiobenzoyl, with preference also being given to 2,3-, 2,4-, 2,5-, 2,6-, 3,4- or 3,5-difluorobenzoyl, 2,3-, 2,4-, 2,5-, 2,6-, 3,4- or 3,5-dichlorobenzoyl, 2,3-, 2,4-, 2,5-, 2,6-, 3,4- or 3,5-dibromobenzoyl, 2-chloro-3-methyl-, 2-chloro-4-methyl-, 2-chloro-5-methyl-, 2-chloro-6-methyl-, 2-methyl-3-chloro-, 2-methyl-4-chloro-, 2-methyl-5-chloro-, 2-methyl-6-chloro-, 3-chloro-4-methyl-, 3-chloro-5-methyl- or 3-methyl-4-chlorobenzoyl, 2-bromo-3-methyl-, 2-bromo-4-methyl-, 2-bromo-5-methyl-, 2-bromo-6-methyl-, 2-methyl-3-bromo-2-methyl-4-bromo-, 2-methyl-5-bromo-, 2-methyl-6-bromo-, 3-bromo-4-methyl-, 3-bromo-5-methyl- or 3-methyl-4-bromobenzoyl, or 2,5- or 3,4-dimethoxybenzoyl.
R16 is unsubstituted, preferablyxe2x80x94as indicatedxe2x80x94monosubstituted phenylacetyl, with individual preference being given to phenylacetyl, o-, m- or p-methoxyphenylacetyl, o-, m- or p-hydroxyphenylacetyl, o-, m- or p-ethoxyphenylacetyl, o-, m- or p-fluorophenylacetyl, o-, m- or p-bromophenylacetyl, o-, m- or p-chlorophenylacetyl, with preference also being given to 3-phenylpropionyl, 4-phenylbutyryl, 5-phenylpentanoyl, 6-phenylhexanoyl, 7-phenylheptanoyl, 8-phenyloctanoyl, 9-phenylnonanoyl, 10-phenyldecanoyl, 11-phenylundecanoyl, 12-phenyldodecanoyl or 13-phenyltridecanoyl, and, in addition, 2,3-methylenedioxyphenyl, 3,4-methylenedioxyphenyl, 2,3-dihydrobenzofuranyl or 2,3-dihydro-2-oxobenzofuranyl.
Cycloalkylene is preferably cyclopropylene, 1,2- or 1,3-cyclobutylene, 1,2- or 1,3-cyclopentylene, 1,2-, 1,3- or 1,4-cyclohexylene and, in addition, 1,2-, 1,3- or 1,4-cycloheptylene.
D is preferably CH2, with carbonyl also being preferred.
Het is preferably 2- or 3-furyl, 2- or 3-thienyl, 1-, 2- or 3-pyrrolyl, 1-, 2-, 4- or 5-imidazolyl, 1-, 3-, 4- or 5-pyrazolyl, 2-, 4- or 5-oxazolyl, 3-, 4- or 5-isoxazolyl, 2-, 4- or 5-thiazolyl, 3-, 4- or 5-isothiazolyl, 2-, 3- or 4-pyridyl, 2-, 4-, 5- or 6-pyrimidinyl, and preferably also 1,2,3-triazol-1-, -4- or -5-yl, 1,2,4-triazol-1-, -3- or 5-yl, 1- or 5- tetrazolyl, 1,2,3-oxadiazol-4- or 5-yl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-3- or -5-yl, 1,3,4-thiadiazol-2- or -5-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazol-3- or -5-yl, 1,2,3-thiadiazol-4- or -5-yl, 2-, 3-, 4-, 5- or 6-2H-thiopyranyl, 2-, 3- or 4-4-H-thiopyranyl, 3- or 4-pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-benzofuryl, 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-benzothienyl, 1-, 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-indolyl, 1-, 2-, 4- or 5-benzimidazolyl, 1-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-benzopyrazolyl, 2-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-benzoxazolyl, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-benzisoxazolyl, 2-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-benzothiazolyl, 2-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-benzisothiazolyl, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-benz-2,1,3-oxadiazolyl, 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-quinolyl, 1-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-isoquinolyl, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-cinnolinyl or 2-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-quinazolinyl. The heterocyclic radicals can also be partially or completely hydrogenated. Het can consequently also, for example, be 2,3-dihydro-2-, -3-, -4- or -5-furyl, 2,5-dihydro-2-, -3-, -4- or -5-furyl, tetrahydro-2- or -3-furyl, 1,3-dioxolan-4-yl, tetrahydro-2- or -3-thienyl, 2,3-dihydro-1-, -2-, -3-, -4- or -5-pyrrolyl, 2,5-dihydro-1-, -2-, -3-, -4- or -5-pyrrolyl, 1-, 2- or 3-pyrrolidinyl, tetrahydro-1-, -2- or -4-imidazolyl, 2,3-dihydro-1-, -2-, -3-, -4- or -5-pyrazolyl, tetrahydro-1-, -3- or -4-pyrazolyl, 1,4-dihydro-1-, -2-, -3- or -4-pyridyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-1-, -2-, -3-, -4-, -5- or -6-pyridyl, 1-, 2-, 3- or 4-piperidinyl, 2-, 3- or 4-morpholinyl, tetrahydro-2-, -3- or -4-pyranyl, 1,4-dioxanyl, 1,3-dioxan-2-, -4- or -5-yl, hexahydro-1-, -3- or -4-pyridazinyl, hexahydro-1-, -2-, -4- or -5-pyrimidinyl, 1-, 2- or 3-piperazinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-1-, -2-, -3-, -4-, -5-, -6-, -7- or -8-quinolyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-1-, -2-, -3-, -4-, -5-, -6-, -7- or -8-isoquinolyl.
Amino-protecting group is preferably acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, phenylacetyl, benzoyl, toluyl, POA, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethoxycarbonyl, BOC, 2-iodoethoxycarbonyl, CBZ (xe2x80x9ccarbobenzoxyxe2x80x9d), 4-methoxybenzyloxycarbonyl, FMOC, Mtr or benzyl.
Fluorescent dye residue is preferably 7-acetoxycoumarin-3-yl, fluorescein-5-(and/or 6-)yl, 2xe2x80x2,7xe2x80x2-dichlorofluorescein-5-(and 6-)yl, dihydrotetramethylrosamin-4-yl, tetramethylrhodamin-5- (and/or 6-)yl, 4,4-difluoro-5,7-dimethyl-4-bora-3a,4a-diaza-s-indacen-3-ethyl or 4,4-difluoro-5,7-diphenyl-4-bora-3a,4a-diaza-s-indacen-3-ethyl.
Suitable functionalized fluorescent dye residues which can be used as reagents for preparing the compounds according to the invention of the formula I are described, for example, in Handbook of Fluorescent Probes and Research Chemicals, 5th Edition, 1992-1994 by R. P. Haughland, Molecular Probes, Inc.
m is preferably 1, with 2 also being preferred.
Hal is preferably F, Cl or Br, and also I.
The compounds of formula I may possess one or more chiral centres and therefore occur in different stereoisomeric forms. The formula I encompasses all these forms.
Accordingly, the invention relates, in particular, to those compounds of the formula I in which at least one of the said radicals has one of the abovementioned preferred meanings. Some preferred groups of compounds may be expressed by the following partial formulae Ia to Ih, which correspond to the formula I and in which the radicals which are not specifically named have the meaning given in formula I, but in which
Particular preference is given to compounds of the formula VII
Cyclo-(Arg-Gly-Asp-D-Phe-Lys(Q1xe2x80x94X)(SEQ ID NO: 176)xe2x80x83xe2x80x83VII,
in which Q1 has the meaning given in claim 1, and where Q1 is bonded to the side chain of the lysine, or, if Q1 is absent, X is bonded to the side chain of the lysine, and in which X is preferably
alkanoyl having 1-18 carbon atoms which is unsubstituted or substituted once by COOH, COOA, SR14 or NR15R15xe2x80x2 FCA or FTH,
or aroyl having 7-11 carbon atoms which is unsubstituted or substituted once or twice by alkyl having 1-6 carbon atoms, alkoxy having 1-4 carbon atoms, alkanoyl having 1-8 carbon atoms, Hal, SR14 or NR15R15xe2x80x2, where R14, R15 and R15xe2x80x2 have the meanings given in claim 1.
Otherwise, the compounds of the formula I, and also the starting compounds for preparing them, are prepared by methods which are known per se, as described in the literature (for example in the standard works such as Houben-Weyl, Methoden der organischen Chemie, [Methods of organic chemistry], Georg-Thieme-Verlag, Stuttgart;) specifically under reaction conditions which are known and suitable for the said reactions. In this context, use can also be made of variants which are known per se but which are not detailed here.
The starting compounds can, if desired, also be formed in situ, so that they are not isolated from the reaction mixture but, instead, immediately subjected to further reaction to give the compounds of the formula I.
Compounds of the formula I may preferably be obtained by reacting compounds of the formula II with compounds of the formula III.
As a rule, the compounds of the formula [sic] II and III are known. If they are not known, they can be prepared by methods which are known per se.
In the compounds of the formula III, the radical L is preferably a preactivated carboxylic acid, preferably a carbonyl halide, symmetrical or mixed anhydride or an active ester. Radicals of this nature for activating the carboxyl group in typical acylation reactions are described in the literature (for example in the standard works such as Houben-Weyl, Methoden der organischen Chemie [Methods of organic chemistry], Georg-Thieme-Verlag, Stuttgart). Activated esters are expediently formed in situ, for example by adding HOBt or N-hydroxysuccinimide.
L is preferably H, F, Cl, Br or xe2x80x94ONxe2x80x94 succinimide.
As a rule, the reaction is carried out in an inert solvent in the presence of an acid-binding agent, preferably an organic base such as triethylamine, dimethylaniline, pyridine or quinoline, or of an excess of the carboxyl component of the formula III. It can also be advantageous to add an alkali metal or alkaline earth metal hydroxide, carbonate or bicarbonate or another salt of a weak acid of the alkali metals or alkaline earth metals, preferably of potassium, sodium, calcium or caesium. In each case depending on the conditions used, the reaction time is between a few minutes and 14 days, while the reaction temperature is between about xe2x88x9230xc2x0 and 140xc2x0, normally between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 and 90xc2x0, in particular between about 0xc2x0 and about 70xc2x0.
Examples of suitable inert solvents are hydrocarbons such as hexane, petroleum ether, benzene, toluene or xylene; chlorinated hydrocarbons such as trichloroethylene, 1,2-dichloroethane, carbon tetrachloride, chloroform or dichloromethane; alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, n-propanol, n-butanol or tert-butanol; ethers such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran (THF) or dioxane; glycol ethers such as ethylene glycol monomethyl ether or ethylene glycol monoethyl ether (methyl glycol or ethyl glycol), ethylene glycol dimethyl ether (diglyme); ketones such as acetone or butanone; amides such as acetamide, dimethylacetamide or dimethylformamide (DMF); nitriles such as acetonitrile; sulphoxides such as dimethyl sulphoxide (DMSO); carbon disulphide; carboxylic acids such as formic acid or acetic acid; nitro compounds such as nitromethane or nitrobenzene; esters such as ethyl acetate, water, or mixtures of the said solvents.
In addition, compounds of the formula I can be obtained by reacting compounds of the formula IV with compounds of the formula V. As a rule, the starting compounds of the formula IV and V are known. If they are not known, they can be prepared by methods which are known per se.
In the compounds of the formula V, the radical L is preferably a preactivated carboxylic acid, preferably a carbonyl halide, symmetrical or mixed anhydride or an active ester. Radicals of this nature for activating the carboxyl group in typical acylation reactions are described in the literature (for example in the standard works such as Houben-Weyl, Methoden der organischen Chemie, [Methods of organic chemistry], Georg-Thieme-Verlag, Stuttgart). L is preferably F, Cl, Br or xe2x80x94ONxe2x80x94 succinimide.
The reaction of the compounds of the formula IV with compounds of the formula V is carried out under the same conditions, as regards the reaction time, the temperature and the solvent, as has been described for the reaction of the compounds of the formula II with compounds of the formula III.
In addition, compounds of the formula I can be obtained by reacting compounds of the formula II with compounds of the formula VI. As a rule, the starting compounds of the formula [sic] II and VI are known. If they are not known, they can be prepared by methods which are known per se. The reaction of compounds of the formula II with compounds of the formula III constitutes a typical addition to isothiocyanates. Additions of this nature are described in the literature (for example in the standard works such as Houben-Weyl, Methoden der organischen Chemie [Methods of organic chemistry], Georg-Thieme-Verlag, Stuttgart).
Cyclic compounds of the formula R1 and/or R2 can be prepared by cyclizing the linear compounds as, for example, described in DE 43 10 643 or in Houben-Weyl, I.c., Volume 15/II, pages 1 to 806 (1974).
The compounds of the formula I can furthermore be obtained by liberating them from their functional derivatives by means of solvolysis, in particular hydrolysis, or by hydrogenolysis.
Starting compounds which are preferred for the solvolysis or hydrogenolysis are those which, in place of one or more free amino and/or hydroxyl groups, contain corresponding, protected amino and/or hydroxyl groups, preferably those which carry an amino protecting group in place of an H atom which is bonded to an N atom, for example those which conform to the formula I but which contain an NHR1 group (in which Rxe2x80x2 is an amino protecting group, for example BOC or CBZ) in place of an NH2 group.
In addition, starting compounds are preferred which carry an hydroxyl-protecting group in place of the H atom of an hydroxyl group, for example those which conform to the formula I but which contain an Rxe2x80x3O-phenyl group (in which Rxe2x80x3 is an hydroxyl-protecting group) in place of an hydroxyphenyl group.
Severalxe2x80x94identical or differentxe2x80x94protected amino and/or hydroxyl groups can also be present in the molecule of the starting compound. If the protecting groups which are present are different from each other, they can in many cases be eliminated selectively.
The expression xe2x80x9camino-protecting groupxe2x80x9d is well known and relates to groups which are suitable for protecting (blocking) an amino group from chemical reactions but which can readily be removed after the desired chemical reaction has been carried out at other sites in the molecule. Unsubstituted or substituted acyl, aryl, aralkoxymethyl or aralkyl groups are typical groups of this nature. Since the amino-protecting groups are removed after the desired reaction (or reaction sequence), their nature and size is otherwise not critical; however, those having 1-20, in particular 1-8, carbon atoms are preferred. In connection with the present process, the expression xe2x80x9cacyl groupxe2x80x9d is to be understood in the broadest possible sense. It comprises acyl groups which are derived from aliphatic, araliphatic, aromatic or heterocyclic carboxylic acids or sulphonic acids, and also, in particular, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl and, especially, aralkoxycarbonyl groups. Examples of acyl groups of this nature are alkanoyl such as acetyl, propionyl and butyryl; aralkanoyl such as phenylacetyl; aroyl such as benzoyl or tolyl; aryloxyalkanoyl such as POA; alkoxycarbonyl such as methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethoxycarbonyl, BOC or 2-iodoethoxycarbonyl; aralkyloxycarbonyl such as CBZ (xe2x80x9ccarbobenzoxyxe2x80x9d), 4-methoxybenzyloxycarbonyl or FMOC; arylsulphonyl such as Mtr. Those amino-protecting groups which are preferred are BOC and Mtr, and also CBZ, Fmoc, benzyl and acetyl.
The expression xe2x80x9chydroxyl-protecting groupxe2x80x9d is likewise well known and refers to groups which are suitable for protecting an hydroxyl group from chemical reactions but which can readily be removed after the desired chemical reaction has been carried out at other sites in the molecule. The abovementioned unsubstituted or substituted aryl, aralkyl or acyl groups, and also alkyl groups, are typical groups of this nature. The nature and size of the hydroxyl-protecting groups is not critical since the groups are removed once again after the desired chemical reaction or reaction sequence; groups having 1-20, in particular 1-10, carbon atoms are preferred. Examples of hydroxyl-protecting groups are, inter alia, benzyl, p-nitrobenzoyl, p-toluenesulphonyl, tert-butyl and acetyl, with benzyl and tert-butyl being particularly preferred. The COOH groups in aspartic acid and glutamic acid are preferably protected in the form of their tert-butyl esters (for example Asp(OBut)).
The compounds of the formula I arexe2x80x94depending on the protecting group employedxe2x80x94liberated from their functional derivatives using, for example, strong acids, expediently TFA or perchloric acid, but also other strong inorganic acids, such as hydrochloric acid or sulphuric acid, strong organic carboxylic acids, such as trichloroacetic acid, or sulphonic acids, such as benzenesulphonic acid or p-toluenesulphonic acid. It is possible, but not always necessary, for an additional inert solvent to be present. Suitable inert solvents are preferably organic, for example carboxylic acids such as acetic acid, ethers such as tetrahydrofuran or dioxane, amides such as DMF, halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane, and also alcohols such as methanol, ethanol or isopropanol, and also water. Mixtures of the previously mentioned solvents are also suitable. TFA is preferably used in excess without adding any other solvent, while perchloric acid is used in the form of a mixture of acetic acid and 70% perchloric acid in a ratio of 9:1. The reaction temperatures for the cleavage are expediently between about 0xc2x0 and 50xc2x0, with the cleavage preferably being carried out at between 15 and 30xc2x0 or room temperature.
The BOC, OBut and Mtr groups can preferably be eliminated, for example, using TFA in dichloromethane or using approximately 3 to 5 n HCl in dioxane at 15-30xc2x0, while the FMOC group can preferably be eliminated using an approximately 5 to 50% solution of dimethylamine, diethylamine or piperidine in DMF at 15-30xc2x0.
The trityl group is employed for protecting the amino acids histidine, asparagine, glutamine and cysteine. Depending on the desired end product, it is eliminated using TFA/10% thiophenol, with the trityl group being eliminated from all the said amino acids; when TFA/anisole or TFA/thioanisole is used, the trityl group is only eliminated from His, Asn and Gln, whereas it remains on the Cys side chain.
Hydrogenolytically removable protecting groups (for example CBZ or benzyl) can, for example, be eliminated by treating with hydrogen in the presence of a catalyst (for example a precious metal catalyst such as palladium, expediently on a support such as carbon). Suitable solvents in this context are the abovementioned solvents, in particular, for example, alcohols such as methanol or ethanol or amides such as DMF. As a rule, the hydrogenolysis is carried out at temperatures of between about 0 and 100xc2x0 and pressures of between 1 and 200 bar, preferably at 20-30xc2x0 and 1-10 bar. The CBZ group is satisfactorily eliminated hydrogenolytically on 5 to 10% Pd/C in methanol or using ammonium formate (in place of hydrogen) on Pd/C in methanol/DMF at 20-30xc2x0.
A base of the formula I can be converted with an acid into the associated acid addition salt, for example by reacting equivalent quantities of the base and the acid in an inert solvent such as ethanol and then concentrating by evaporation. Suitable acids for this reaction are, in particular, those which give rise to physiologically harmless salts. Thus, use can be made of inorganic acids, for example sulphuric acid, nitric acid, hydrohalic acids such as hydrochloric acid or hydrobromic acid, phosphoric acids such as orthophosphoric acid, and sulphamic acid, and, in addition, organic acids, in particular aliphatic, alicyclic, araliphatic, aromatic or heterocyclic monobasic or polybasic carboxylic, sulphonic or sulphuric acids, for example formic acid, acetic acid, propionic acid, pivalic acid, diethylacetic acid, malonic acid, succinic acid, pimelic acid, fumaric acid, maleic acid, lactic acid, tartaric acid, malic acid, citric acid, gluconic acid, ascorbic acid, nicotinic acid, isonicotinic acid, methanesulphonic acid, ethanesulphonic acid, ethanedisulphonic acid, 2-hydroxyethanesulphonic acid, benzenesulphonic acid, p-toluenesulphonic acid, naphthalenemonosulphonic acid, naphthalenedisulphonic acid and lauryl sulphuric acid. Salts with acids which are not physiologically harmless, for example picrates, may be used for isolating and/or purifying the compounds of the formula I.
On the other hand, an acid of the formula I can be converted into one of its physiologically harmless metal or ammonium salts by reaction with a base. In this context, the sodium, potassium, magnesium, calcium and ammonium salts are particularly suitable as salts, as are also substituted ammonium salts, for example the dimethyl-, diethyl- or diisopropylammonium salts, monoethyl-, diethyl- or diisopropylammonium salts, cyclohexyl- and dicyclohexylammonium salts, and dibenzylethylenediammonium salts, and also, for example, salts with arginine or lysine.
The invention furthermore relates to the use of the compounds of the formula I and/or their physiologically harmless salts for producing pharmaceutical preparations, in particular by a non-chemical route. In this context, they can be brought into a suitable dosage form together with at least one solid, liquid and/or semisolid carrier substance or auxiliary substance and, where appropriate, in combination with one or more additional active compounds.
The invention furthermore relates to pharmaceutical preparations which contain at least one compound of the formula I and/or one of its physiologically harmless salts.
These preparations may be used as pharmaceuticals in human and veterinary medicine. Suitable carrier substances are organic or inorganic substances which are suitable for enteral (for example oral), parenteral or topical administration or for administration in the form of an inhalation spray and which do not react with the novel compounds, for example water, vegetable oils, benzyl alcohols, alkylene glycols, polyethylene glycols, glycerol triacetate, gelatin, carbohydrates such as lactose or starch, magnesium stearate, talc or vaseline. For oral employment, use is made, in particular, of tablets, pills, coated tablets, capsules, powders, granules, syrups, juices or drops, for rectal employment of suppositories, for parenteral employment of solutions, preferably oily or aqueous solutions, and also suspensions, emulsions or implants, and, for topical employment, of ointment, creams or powders. The novel compounds can also be lyophilized and the resulting lyophilizates used, for example, for producing injection preparations. The preparations mentioned can be sterilized and/or contain auxiliary substances such as lubricants, preservatives, stabilizers, wetting agents, emulsifiers, salts for influencing the osmotic pressure, buffering substances, dyes, flavourings and/or several additional active compounds, for example one or more vitamins. For administration as an inhalation spray, sprays can be used which contain the active compound either dissolved or suspended in a propellant gas or propellant gas mixture (for example CO2 or fluorochlorohydrocarbons). In this context, the active compound is expediently used in micronized form, with it being possible for one or more additional physiologically tolerated solvents, for example ethanol, to be present. Inhalation solutions can be administered using customary inhalers.
The compounds of the formula I and their physiologically harmless salts may be used as integrin inhibitors in the control of diseases, in particular pathologically angiogenic diseases, thromboses, cardiac infarct, coronary heart diseases, arteriosclerosis, tumours, osteoporosis, inflammations and infections.
In this connection, the substances according to the invention can, as a rule, be administered in analogy with other known, commercially available peptides, in particular, however, in analogy with the compounds described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,305, preferably in dosages of between 0.05 and 500 mg, in particular between 0.5 and 100 mg per dosage unit. The daily dose is preferably between about 0.01 and 2 mg/kg of body weight. However, the special dose for each patient depends on a very wide variety of factors, for example on the activity of the special compound employed, on age, body weight, general state of health, sex, diet, time and route of administration, the excretion rate, pharmaceutical combination and severity of the particular disease to which the therapy applies. Parenteral administration is preferred.
In addition, the novel compounds of the formula I can be used in analytical biology and molecular biology.
The novel compounds of the formula I, in which X is a fluorescent dye residue which is linked by way of a xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90S)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NHCOxe2x80x94 bond, can be used as diagnostic markers in FACS (fluorescence activated cell sorter) analysis and fluorescence microscopy.
The use of labelled compounds in fluorescence microscopy is described, for example, by Y.-L. Wang and D. L. Taylor in xe2x80x9cFluorescence Microscopy of Living Cells in Culture, Part A+B, Academic Press, Inc. 1989xe2x80x9d.
The novel compounds of the formula I may also be used in affinity chromatography for eluting bound proteins.
In particular, they may be used as integrin ligands for eluting integrins.
Both in the above text and in that which follows all temperatures are given in xc2x0 C. In the following examples, xe2x80x9ccustomary working-upxe2x80x9d denotes: water is added, if required, the pH is adjusted, if required and depending on the constitution of the end product, to values of between 2 and 10, the mixture is extracted with ethyl acetate or dichloromethane, the phases are separated, the organic phase is dried over sodium sulphate and evaporated, and the residue is purified by chromatography on silica gel and/or by crystallization. Rf values on silica gel; mobile phase: ethyl acetate/methanol 9:1.
RT=retention time (minutes) in HPLC in the following systems:
[A]
Column: Nucleosil 7C 18 250xc3x974 mm
Eluent A: 0.1% TFA in water
Eluent B: 0.1% TFA in acetonitrile
Flow rate: 1 ml/min
Gradient: 20-50% B/30 min.
[B]
50 minute gradient of 0-80% 2-propanol in water
containing 0.3% TFA at 1 ml/min on a Lichrosorb(copyright) RP
Select B (7 xcexcm) 250xc3x974 mm column
[C]
Column: Lichrospher (5 xcexcm) 100 RP8 125xc3x974 mm
Eluent A: 0.1 M Na phosphate pH 7.0
Eluent B: 0.005 M Na phosphate, pH 7.0/60 vol % of 2-propanol
Flow rate: 0.7 ml/min
Gradient: 1-99% B/50 min.
Mass spectrometry (MS): EI(electron collision ionization) M+; FAB (fast atom bombardment) (M+H)+.